Beautiful Nightmare
by Eternal Hearts
Summary: As secrets unravel I'm pulled deeper into my family's dark past with no way out. (Starts in 1x04)
1. Returning Home

(One Month ago, New York)

_My eyes stare at mother laying in a hospital bed for what seems to be the hundredth time. Sense her passing out in our apartment five days ago. Red vibrant curls cast a halo around her peaceful looking face. Only sign of any sickness are her twitching hands and shallow breathing. My heart shatters __every night as I return to a empty apartment. Everyday that passes with no answers or solution to what is killing her. I almost scream at her to get up and live. For her to smile, laugh or even cry just do not leave me,we still have so much life to live. _

_"We are still looking" Doctor after Doctor insures me "No reason to worry"_

_Tired of lies I snap at a man with graying hair "Tell me the truth"_

_With a look of pity he yields "Her organs appear to be slowly failing but the problem is we can't figure out why because everything looks healthy" He squeezes my shoulder "I'm sorry Miss Howard"_

_I already know where this road is going to lead but I can't accept it. We have always been together through every storm holding each other up. How can I keep going without her? Feeling myself losing it I run from the hospital. With no destination in mind I run trying to numb the raging mix of pain and anger I'm out of breath. Taking in my surroundings i notice a bar, wanting to escape I enter. _

_Inside is small with little decorations giving it a cozy feeling. Most people are gathered at the black bar or pool tables. Taking a seat I flirt with the male bar tender and convince him twenty is close enough to twenty-one. My first shot goes down burning making me wince in pain._

_"First time?" A smooth voice captures my attention._

_I turn to meet ice blue eyes belonging to a handsome male with black hair "Maybe" I shyly reply earning a chuckle._

_"Well after a few shots the burning goes away"_

_"Are you some expert?"_

_The man smiles and orders two shots "I like your spunk" I barely smile as he hands me a shot "What are you drinking for?"_

_"To see if it really numbs you and to forget my troubles for a moment" I answer honestly._

_Looking at me with a calculating look he raises his shot "To forgetting" Copying him we touch glasses and drown the shot "Names Damon" He informs me ordering more shots._

_"Gwen" I reply._

_For the rest of the month I return to this bar and find Damon Salvatore waiting with shots._

(Present day)

A months later I'm back in Mystic Falls placing mom's urn in our family's mausoleum. Heading to a founders party red hair in a bun and wearing a black dress . Wondering if anything has changed in two years that i have been gone. Wondering how many people have forgotten the wild red haired girl who could pass as her mother's twin. I arrive to find People dressed to impress mingling outside and inside Lockwood manor. Everywhere I'm pulled into conversations with people faces full of pity as the news about mother spreads. Never being one for crowds I feel a strong urge to leave, just might end this night without spotting my two best friends. However my eyes do land on a familiar handsome face. Confidently I walk closer while his attention seems to be somewhere else.

"Damon Salvatore" I announce smirking as his ice blue eyes meet my emerald ones.

His lips grow into a smile "Gwen, are you stalking me?" Damon wiggles his eyebrows.

"No" I reply rolling my eyes "This is where I grew up before moving"

"Interesting"

"What are yo-" My question is interpreted.

"Oh my god Gwen Howard" Blonde fashionable Caroline Forbes joins us, a fake smile plastered on her face "I thought my mom was joking when she told me you were back in town, so nice to see you" She pulls me into a hug.

"Nice to see you too" I reply pulling away while cringing on the inside, we are not each other's biggest fans.

"I see you have already met my Boyfriend Damon" Caroline inches closer to Damon.

No wonder why she is being overly nice, wants to make a good impression"Yes I have"

"Gwen!" I turn around just in time to be engulfed in a hug by Elena Gilbert one of my best friends "When did you get here?" She is just as beautiful as ever. We might be two years apart but it never stopped us from being close. Plus our bond got stronger both understanding what it felt like to lose parents.

"This afternoon" I reply noticing a pale man with strong facial features and spiked brown hair behind her "Who is this?"

"Stefan Salvatore" He answers

I look back at Damon "Salvatore huh by a chance brother to Damon"

"Yes" Stefan replies "You know my brother?"

"Drinking buddies" Damon declares throwing a arm on my shoulder.

"You could say he was my bad influence for a month during a rough time" I add shaking his arm off.

"Elena informed of your mothers recent passing" Stefan informs me.

"Sorry " Elena whispers her face apologetic.

"No worries"

"Question" Damon points at me "how do you two know each other?" then Elena.

"Parents were best friends which meant lots of play dates" Elena answers with a smile.

"Huh, small world" Damon commits.

"anyways I'm going to head out" I inform everyone "Nice to meet you Stefan" With a nod of my head I leave.

Breathing a sigh of relief once in my car and heading to my temporary home, a shabby hotel room. Only a rough looking bed, two drawer dresser and small TV occupy the room. Silently I pack my small amount of closed into a wood dresser with three draws. Until only one item remains in my suit case, a small brown leather journal. I can still remember that moment when moms eyes snapped open.

_"I'm here mom" quickly appearing by her side "Doctor!" I shout, my hear swelling with relief._

_Mom latches on to my hands with her own "In my jewelry box in a false bottom you will find a journal"_

_"You can show me when you are better" I say with a shaky voice, tears of joy rolling down my cheek._

_"Gwen listen you are a Necromancer" Her words confuse me "You have to embrace it"_

_"Okay mom I'm going to get a doctor" Mom pulls me back to her._

_"He is coming for you" Mom whispers, her grip loosens as her eyes close once more._

_I stand there confused and shaken by moms sudden awareness, collapse and words._

Four days later mom died leaving me numb as I decided what of her little positions to selling the rest I decided it was time to return where home was for me. For the first time sense finding it I open the journal. Carefully I flip through pages of what appears to be curses of different kinds. Stopping at the few dictated to information about werewolves, witches, vampires ending with a ritual for raising the dead. On the back is a sticky note telling me seek a Lee Jordan at One Stop Bookstore, written in moms own handwriting. In the end I'm left confused and wondering if I should blow it off. Putting it away I fall asleep to dreams of my best memories.

Sun shining bright I begin job searching managing to find many possibilities. From a restaurant, small stores to fast food I'm sure it wont be long before I'm working and in apartments. Leaving a pet shop located in a small shopping area I spot a bookshop stepping closer I read the name, One Stop Bookstore. Feeling slightly crazy, curious and having nothing else to do I walk inside. Everywhere is books leaving little room for tiny dragon figurines and placed in decorated corners are comfy armchairs.

"Hello" I call out feeling a little foolish.

"Need help?" A gentle voice from behind ask.

I turn to find a short Asian man watching me "Yes" I reply with a smile "I'm looking for a Jordan Lee"

"Name?" The man slowly walks towards me.

"Gwen"

"Howard?" I nod surprised he knows my last name "You look just like her" his words clear up my surprise.

"I take it you are Lee then"

"Yes"

"Is this some kind of cult" Lee raises an eyebrow "I mean you can't really raise the dead or live forever"

"If you do not believe then why are you here?"

"For answers?" I shrug.

"You will only start finding answers once you believe" Lee replies.

"Right well I have to go, bye" I tell him, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

Dismissing it all as one big joke I head for Mystic Grill where Kayla currently works. Mystic Grill is packed with the usual customers all having a good time it is after all a popular hangout. Near the pool tables I spot Elena in what looks like a heated conversation with Stefan. Sitting enjoying coffee and eating alone at a table with her black locks tied back is Kayla Minx.

"Miss me?" I ask while sitting down.

Kayla's hazel eyes widen "Gwen you are actually here"

"And here to stay"

"Well you came just in time don't leave for Whit-more collage until after summer" Both smiling we lunch to easy conversation as if we never talked on the phone.

Kayla offers me what I really need to be treated normal instead of like a frail doll. We are at times more like sisters then best friends even her family treats me like their second daughter. Her break over I promise to hangout tomorrow saying goodbyes with hugs. Ready to leave I stop spotting a black male about sixty and Stefan starring at each man looked as if he was seeing a someone he thought knew. A unnerving stare in my opinion as if Stefan was a long lost friend back from the dead.

Stefan leaves and I quickly walk over to the man "Excuse me, sir" He looks at me "Do you know Stefan?"

"We met in 1953…I do not know how but he has not aged" His words send a shiver down my spine.

"Okay um I got to go" Leaving I get into my car and return to my hotel room.

Feeling worn down I slide my door key into place until hearing a click. A loud thump to my right causes my head to turn. A beautiful Blue Jay bird lays flat on the ground not moving. My eyes sweep around me and see no one feeling slightly mad I scoop the bird up and bring it inside. Sitting on the bed with a wild beating heart I just stare at my chance to prove moms words true. Getting out the journal I reread how to raises the dead finding it surprisingly simple.

Placing both hands over the bird I chant softly "I grant life"

over and over again keeping my eyes on the bird. Suddenly a orange glow surrounds the bird slowly growing brighter almost unbearable. Fatigue washes over me zapping away any energy. Something wet trickles from my nose as my whole body becomes almost to heavy to hold up. The orange glow turns white shooting into the birds chest. Unable to keep pushing I give in to my bodies heaviness and collapse on my side, eyes locked on the feels like hours have passed and nothing happens. Just as I'm about to give into to mt heavy eyelids the birds chest moves, a leg twitches. Stunned and amazed I sit up feeling alert and watch its chest move up and down. Within seconds it cries while eyes look around, gently i help it stand. As if the bird was just sleeping it spreads blue wings and flies.

Mom was telling me the truth and I just brought a bird back to life. Amazement melts into fear not knowing what this will lead to. Wait that means werewolves, witches and vampires are real…vampires are real. _We met in 1953…he has not aged,_ the old man's words repeat until it makes sense, Stefan is not human.

Elena could be in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>** Note:**

** Just wanted to say that i did post this story before under a different name and with a much shorter beginning.**

** After rereading it more then once I realized well that it sucked so I rewrote it. Spent time rereading what I wrote until I satisfied.**** From now on I will put everything i got into theses chapters/parts to deliver the best I can. If anyone has any ideas on how to improve my writing or just tips feel free to PM or you can write it in a review.**


	2. Haunted

My morning starts off with coffee and a bagel before arriving at the town library. I slowly scan through old 1953 Mystic Falls news paper articles eyes peeled for any mention of Salvatore, Damon or Stefan. Finally I find one reporting a death of Joseph Salvatore by some animal. Providing a address and a picture of Stefan watching in a doorway looking unchanged. As I drive my brain goes through the difference between vampires and werewolves, my gut leaning towards vampire.

Each step towards the long big imposing boarding house I build a false sense of confidence. Taking a deep breath I knock twice on the large wood doors. Nervously running my fingers through my red weaves. The door opens revealing a surprised Stefan, his mouth parts.

Squaring my shoulders I speak before he can "I know what you are and I swear if you hurt Elena in any way I wil-"

"Gwen" Elena's voice cuts off my warning.

Surprised all I can say is "Oh"

"Maybe you best come in" Stefan offers.

"Umm I just, yeah I'm going to go" I reply unsure of what to do and if Elena overheard my warning.

I barley take a step away when Stefan's voice stops me "wait" I wait as he shuts the door giving us privacy "I would never hurt Elena, promise"

"Have you told her…what you are?"

"Yes" I nod at his answer and turn to leave when his voice again stops me "How did you know?"

"Oh" frantically my mind try's to decide if I should be honest "While"

Our attentions are captured by Elena storming out the front door looking shaken.

"She threatened me" Elena declares.

Lost I ask "Who?"

"Vicki, Damon turned her" Stefan informs me.

It doesn't take long for me to get his meaning and a sense of outrage to course through my veins. Silently I listen to Stefan's words about new vampires with a sense of pity for Vicki, she must be terrified.

"Love, Lust, anger, desire can all blur into one urge … hunger" Stefan says not holding back any ugly truth.

"What does that mean?" Elena asks.

"Vicki could give in to that urge and kill Jeremy" I answer my eyes on Stefan.

"I won't let anyone get hurt" He reassures us, for some reason I believe him.

Elena sighs "I need to go" Elena stops in mid step turning back to face me "hey Gwen would you be willing to join me for the schools hunted house tonight? I can pick you up"

Sensing a need for support I reply "Sure just text me when to be ready" we exchange a smile and Elena leaves.

"I better get inside and take care of Vicki" Stefan tells me breaking our awkward silence.

I nod "Right got stuff to do anyways" I turn to leave but stop "Stefan" his hand on the door knob Stefan looks at me "Hope you are not one who breaks promises" Before he can reply I walk to my car.

First stop a talk with Lee in hopes of some answers. He has to know something or mom would not have written that note. I cant help but wonder if mom was going to hide the truth until death. Could this part of me be why we left Mystic Falls? Mom never did give any real answer why we moved and never visited Mystic Falls. Questions already picked I park and head inside the bookstore. I find Lee bagging up books for a customer his small dark eyes briefly look my way. For the first time I notice how his skinny arms combined with his short height make him appear frail. Black hair slicked back,still baring young facial features and only a few wrinkles leaves me wondering how old Lee is. His thin lips send the customer out with no one else around Lee faces me.

"I believe" I inform him.

"In what?" Lee asks.

With a sigh I reply "Vampires,werewolves and witches are real and I can raise the dead"

"You could raise the dead" Lee smiles "Still need practice to help expand your power and strength it, raising the dead is far away"

"But it is possible" I decide to keep the bird a secret for now and my hope to bring mom back.

"Yes"

curious I ask "Even a vampire?"

Lee leads me to two chairs "No, Grims can not raise supernatural beings"

"Grims" I say in a questioning tone as we sit.

"Grim or Grims is what Necromancers are now called, they have taken up different names though out time"

"Was my mother a...Grim?"

"No"

"Does she have any ties to the supernatural world?"

"Your mother never knew about anything involving supernatural until I personally informed her"

"Why?"

"Most of my family lives in Korea and Japan but some of us leave for other countries to keep track of certain Grims and witches who you could say are evil" Lee's looks away "Your mother was getting romantically involved with one. In fear for her safety I her a warning to be weary of this man" His eyes met mine "A week later Elizabeth stormed into this store, asking what is he" Lee sighs "Her frightened face lead me to believe she caught him doing something. so I told but her only about Grims" Lee's sends me a small smile "Never talked with your mother again but heard she moved"

"So it comes from my father" I say with disappointment "Do you remember his name?"

"I was only ever given his first name Jacob"

"Can you tell me what he looks like?"

"I do remember that His looks were deceiving, a warmth and charm to hide his true dark intent"

We fall into silence as I absorb every word and wondering where did mom get that leather journal. Unsure of even where to start looking for answers I'm left confused and lost. It seems my answers are held in a past and world I know little about.

Another question jumps fourth in my mind "How did my mom know what I was?"

Lee takes a second to answer "We can only guess but possibly a moment where your power sparked. Maybe while fit throwing you took away her vision or hearing. I have heard it is common with Grims and being so young it last less then a second" Before I can find out more a Customer enters "Best to talk more later" Lee informs me squeezing my shoulder and stands.

My beeping phone alerts me to a text from Kayla asking if I bailed. Still beyond confused and thoughts in a thousand different places I drive to a nail salon. Getting pedicures we chat about movies to possibly see. It pleasantly distracts my mind until anything supernatural is completely gone. Just as the first coat of purple nail polish is on a chill wraps around me. Erecting goose bumps all over my exposed skin as my eyes sweep around. A flickering behind my assigned Nail Technician captures my attention squinting my eyes I see it again. With one last flicker a dark skinned women wearing a white bonnet and plain colonel dress appears. My heart beats faster in fear as she passes through the Nail Technicians head who takes no notice. Frozen stiff I watch in horror as the lady's face stops inches from mine.

"Things have changed it must remain sealed" Her voice comes out faded as if we were in a noisy room.

Trying to remain calm I shut my eyes while silently repeating go away.

"Gwen, Gwen" Kayla voice forces my eyes open, the women and chill are both gone "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I reply softly.

"You look like you are about to faint"

"Just had a bad thought, don't worry" I press, Kayla watches me but lets it go.

Toenails done we spot a nearby cloth store where Kayla picks out a blue fairy costume for me. I receive a text from Elena to get ready as I pay and part ways with Kayla. Back at my room feeling overwhelmed and frightened I straighten my hair and change. Trying not to think about the possibility ghost could stop by for a visit whenever they choose. Receiving a text from Elena I head outside and climb into her car.

"You look good" Elena states as drive off.

"Thanks and love your sexy nurse outfit"

Elena chuckle "It is from last year"

"Still looks good" I reply. we fall into silence and I wonder if Elena is going to bring up me knowing about Stefan "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure but I don't want to talk about it. Tonight I just need to feel normal again and hang out with my best friend who I haven't seen in forever"

"Sounds like a good plan to me" I agree, our silence is shortly broken.

"How did you know about Stefan?" Elena asks.

"What happened to not talking about it"

"I swear last time"

Deciding not to overwhelm her I only say so much "Found a journal in my moms jewelry box it talked about vampires being real,shrugged it off as some silly book she once read. Then at the grill I saw this older man looking at Stefan in such a way that while peeked my interest so I talked to him. Guess I'm a sucker because I started thinking maybe mom knew something" I let out a sigh "Found a old news paper article with a picture of Stefan looking the same and so I just decided vampires were real"

"Do you think your mother knew about this stuff?"

"Not sure maybe she knew some things but I say we get back to a normal night"

Elena smiles "Deal nothing but normal for the rest of the night" Elena declares as we arrive at the school.

For the first time I feel normal as we slowly wonder around. Running into Bonnie and Caroline engaging in small talk. Flashing lights, spider webs and echoing screams great us as we enter the haunted house.

"Went with last year's costume too" Matt Donovan observes while joining us, dressed in blue shrubs.

"Yup" Elena replay.

"Hey Matt you sure do make one fine nurse" I say with a smirk.

Matt chuckles "Gwen nice to see you haven't changed much"

"While I don't know I have gotten more sarcastic"

"I'm a little surprised to see you two here"

"Yeah well figured need to start living my life again" Elena informs him.

"I'm just support" I add.

"Yeah wouldn't have came myself but Vicki insisted on coming"

My blood runs cold at his words "Wait Vicki is here" Elena barely hides her panic.

"Yeah" Matt confirms with a confused face "Something wrong?"

"Nope nothing" I quickly recover pulling Elena away for privacy.

"Gwen Jeremy is here what if she attacks him" Elena eyes frantically search everywhere.

"Calm down" I command,her eyes snap to mine "Lets split up and look for him" Elena nods turning to her left "wait, call Stefan"

Whipping out her phone Elena sets off in a fast pace, so much for a normal night. My mind focus on one goal I calmly search checking every face. Until spotting Stefan holding on tightly to Vicky's arm pulling her along. Letting out a sigh of relief I join them Stefan acknowledges my presence with a nod.

Straight head Elena waits nervously tugging on her fake telescope "Thank god" she lets out.

"What's the matter?" Stefan questions as we come to a stop.

"I lost track of Jeremy, I was worried" Elena reply's.

Before I can speak Matt joins us "What's going on?"

"Okay, everything is fine" Stefan tries to reassure him.

"I told you to quit bothering me" Vicki declares erasing my pity with annoyance while Stefan and Elena stare at her.

"Are you kidding" I speak in disbelief.

"No Vicki don't do this" Elena says trying to calm her down.

Ignoring us Vicki turns to Mat "Matt, he won't leave me alone"

"You need to back off man" Matt addresses Stefan.

"Matt he is just trying to help her" I argue.

Ignoring me Matt steps closer to Stefan "What the hell is your problem"

With a whooshing sound and slight breeze I notice Vicki is gone "Vicki is gone" At my words Elena throws her telescope to the ground taking off, I follow.

Frantically I run weaving through people while my eyes dart everywhere ignoring displays of fake horror. I spot a slightly opened door and rush through it finding myself outside. Following Jeremy's panicked voice I find him backing away from a hungry looking Vicki, baring her fangs. Without much thought I run push Jeremy aside and tackle Vicki to the ground. Angry Vicki sends me flying into a bus. Grabbing my arm she repeats this and sends a busing kick to my side before lifting me up by my hair. Elena shouts then runs and slams a wood blank over Vicki's head. Dropping me Vicki sends Elena into a mix pile of garbage giving her side a wound. Stefan appears slamming Vicki into the front of a bus. Leaping up I hold Jeremy back as Vicki struggles managing to push Stefan off and disappearing. Stefan walks up to Elena quickly checking her over, blood soaks her left side.

"Get out of here" Stefan commands.

Elena clutching her side grabs Jeremy's hand who silently lets her. We reach a set of double doors just opening them when Vicki pushes Jeremy aside and sinks her teeth into Elena's neck. Everything fades away until all I can hear is Elena's scream and my beating heart. A hidden instinct takers over as I stare where Vicki heart is, warmth floods throughout my body. Vicki lets Elena go hand clutching her chest as red and black veins appear across her chest. Somehow I can feel Vicki's heart being squeezed along with her life slipping away. I can't figure out how to stop whatever I'm doing until Vicki crumbles to the ground dead, my legs barley keep me standing.

"Vicki" Jeremy screams crawling to her.

"Gwen your eyes" Elena's voice draws my attention to her and Stefan's stares.

Quickly I stumble to the nearest bus side view mirror, a chill runs down my spine. My pupil and iris are gone leaving only complete whiteness. Dark red and purple veins extend from the skin next to my outer I watch it all fade away until my eyes are normal again. Still shaken I barely notice Stefan leading Jeremy away my gaze landing on Vicki. I killed her, my heart sinks as this thought repeats. Is this what being a Grim comes down to nothing but death. Every page of that leather book is filled with curses that all can be used to kill. Vicki's body keeps pulling me into weaves of guilt after all she was still a person, a sister.

I hear someone walk closer "Gwen" Damon's smooth voice breaks my silence.

"I killed her" Lifting my head I look at his blank face "Because you turned her for...nothing"

"Doesn't matter, none of it" Damon tells me with a shrug.

Elena steps in front of him"People die around you, how does it not matter. It matters and you know it" she argues with fury while Damon and I just stare at each the first time I see Damon Salvatore as the dangerous person he really is. Someone who can shrug our lives away as nothing and insufficient.

Damon turns his gaze to Elena "You need to leave...your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave, both of you" his tone is threatening.

Elena and I do, driving in silence until I say goodnight as I step out of her car. Entering my hotel room I open a dresser draw and grab the leather journal. Frustrated and angry I toss the journal at a trash can only for it to land face down on the floor. After picking it up I hold it over the trash can prepared to loosen my grip until one sentence jumps out at me. (A slow curse that leaves no visible mark anywhere on someone and if left on them will kill.) Quickly I pull the journal closer to my face scanning every word, noticing how each one matches moms sudden illness. (Entering a coma like state giving the appearances of a deep sleep while their body shuts down, can not talk, or see, some rare case will have a moment of clarity before this state any Grim or witch can view their memories.)

It hits me like a ton of bricks, mom was not dying from some freak sickness. She was murdered by someone like me...a Necromancer, a Grim. I'm pulled back in with the need to find out why and who.


	3. 162 Candles

Why would someone want to kill mom? This thought plaques me as I carefully read through each curse. Wondering why mom was killed with this particular one. I don't see what memories she could possibly have that would be interesting. With a frustrated sigh I close the book and slam it down. Sleep comes filled with nightmares of sickly looking figures with bloody wounds.

I'm woken up by my ringing phone slowly I grab it press answer and place it next to my ear.

"Hello" I say in a sleepy voice but immediately perking up at the news "Yes I can be available for a ten 'o clock interview. Great and thank you"

Hanging up I text Kayla informing her of the pet shop interview but pause on Elena's name. Dose she even want to see me after last night? My mood darkens as guilt wraps around my heart remembering Vicki's dead body. In the end I also send Elena a text about the interview, who knows maybe she will want to talk. Having time to spare and hoping to gain more information I dress and drive to the bookshop. Walking in and finding it deserted except for Lee sitting in a chair reading.

"Good morning" He greets me.

"Morning" I reply as Lee puts his book down and stands "Umm was hoping you could tell me more about Grims"

"All I have left is Grims who use their power to kill always leave black and red veins across their victims chest, their mark as some call it" Lee pauses "except for one curse, it puts the victim in a what appears to be a deep sleep and kills as fast or slow as the one who cast it wants"

"Is this curse used a lot by Grims?"

Lee leans on the checkout counter "No, Grims prefer quick methods"

"Interesting anything else?"

"What is believed to be your origins" Lee takes a breath "an insane witch was bored and wanted to disturbed nature and created new magical people whose powers were dark and meant for destruction and could raise the dead or so how it first went. The story has changed a thousand times over time"

I sigh "Pleasant and that is everything you know"

Lee nods "I might be ability to get ahold of another older Grim who could possibly teach you more or just have more knowledge, Grims like to keep their secrets close"

"That would be nice" I smile as my eyes fall on hanging photos behind Lee "That you family?" Lee nods and I move closer.

I search through warm faces who share a resemblance with Lee and five with Lee in them. An black and white weathered old photo sticks out from the rest. A beautiful stern Asian women stares back wearing a plain kimono. Next to her in a old suit stands a bored small looking white male. They seem out of place and I cant see any resemblance to anyone else hanging up.

"Who are they?" I ask pointing to him.

Lee glance at it "Very old relatives back in the day, started the Jordan bloodline you could say"

"Right while I got a interview to get to, see you around" I inform him as a costumer enters.

"Good Luck" Lee replies.

With a smile I leave and walk five steps to my left and enter the pet store. Finding a brown haired teen covered in acne I inform him why I'm here. With a simple follow me I'm lead towards the back through a door to the right. Inside is a small unremarkable desk with no personal touches of any kind not even on the white walls. Behind the desk sets an old plump man with gray wisps of hair and soft hazel eyes.

"Please sit down my name is Peter, owner of this store" He informs me as I sit down .

"Nice to meet you, my name is Gwen Howard" I reply.

With a let's begin Peter lunches into question after question. Calmly I reply my eyes never leaving his hazel ones. For a hour this goes on before I'm allowed to ask my own questions. Two hours have passed when I leave feeling confident. My hand freeze inches away from my car door, my eyes are fixed straight ahead. Where a pale young girl with curly long blonde hair and blue doe eyes stands. Wearing a old fashioned white with black stripes dress. Most disturbing and causing my heart to race is a angry jagged line across her throat, oozing blood.

_Close your eyes close your eyes _ but I keep staring at the blood rolling down and people passing through her without notice. My beeping phone brings me back to reality and quickly I hope in my car, taking a deep breath. Not wanting to see if the ghost is still there I read Elena's text , **we need to talk** . Blasting music I drive pushing those blue doe eyes and bleeding neck far from my mind.

Nervously I knock on Elena's door unsure where we will stand after this talk. I do know though that I have to be honest even if I'm still confused. Elena answers with a small smile still in pjs and invites me inside. Nothing seems different or changed since I was last here hugging everyone goodbye before moving.

"Gwen!" Jenna quickly engulfs me in a hug "Was starting to think I wouldn't get a chance to see you"

"Sorry meant to stop by but been busy " I reply as we part "Jeremy around?" I'm not sure what comforting words to offer him.

"In the kitchen studying doesn't want to be disturbed" Jenna states.

I raise my eyebrow in surprise to Elena who answers"I know strange anyways lets go to my room"

sending Jenna a smile I follow Elena to her room and together we sit on her bed "How is Jeremy?" I ask quietly.

"Good…Thanks to Damon, I think" Before I can ask what she means Elena speaks "Gwen what is going on? Last night you did something to Vicky and then your eyes"

I sigh "Okay this is still a bit fuzzy to me and honestly I still have questions but promise this is the truth and everything I know" Taking another deep breath I dive into mothers last words, finding the leather journal, what its pages are filled with and everything up to today. Elena Stays silent just absorbing it all in "I'm a Necromancer Elena while guess we are called Grims now"

"Wow" Elena declares " I thought my life was complicated" I chuckle softly "How come you see ghost now and not as a child?"

"I don't know though there is a chance my mom knew a lot more then I believe she did" With a sigh I fall on my back "It is just too much right now"

"Thank you for telling me"

"So you are not going to ignore me?"

Elena shakes her head "No, though it might take me a couple days to get use to the idea" Elena lays down next to me "Too bad though you couldn't bring people back yet"

My heart aches as mothers face and Elena's parents flash in my mind "Yeah, If I ever can promise to bring them back" We fall into silence lost in our own thoughts "Hey is there something going on that has you down?"

"Broke it off with Stefan, for the best but"

"It still hurts" I turn to my side propping myself up on a elbow "Won't hurt forever, promise"

I stay for a little longer doing my best to cheer her up. I only seem to succeed a tiny bit getting her to crack two smiles. Hoping to find out something new I say my goodbyes and head to Stefan's. This time Stefan answers the door with no surprise on his face and invites me inside.

"How are you?" Stefan asks as we step into a large living room in fact I think I might have walked into some castle.

"Umm good" I reply "Not sure if you already guessed but I'm a Grim"

"You're a Grim, sweet" A tall tan women with hazel green eyes and long blonde hair states joining us.

"Gwen this is my friend Lexi, Lexi this is Gwen very close friend of Elena's" Stefan introduces us.

"Do you know anything about Grims?" I ask Lexi forgetting all politeness.

"About the same as everyone else." Lex flops down in a chair "Curses, crushes vampire hearts to dust, can bring back the dead honestly information on your kind have always been vague" Lexi snaps her fingers "oh and hard to compel but not impossible also Grims have a high rate of breaking compulsion"

My eyes fall on Stefan "Lexi is older she would know more and probably has ran into more than me…sorry"

I plop down on a couch "Oh well maybe it is best I don't find out more seems like there is nothing good about being a Grim as it is"

"It is just like vampires and witches some do good and others do bad" Stefan commits.

"Anyone else in your family a Grim?" Lexi asks.

"I didn't even know about it until my mom shared before dying and my gut is telling me it comes from my absent father"

"What is your fathers last name?"

"Wish I knew" I reply.

"Are you planning on trying to find out?" Stefan asks leaning against a wall, hands in pockets.

I answer honestly "Not a hundred percent sure I want to" a sudden thought strikes me "By chance any Grim tell you how to stop seeing ghost?"

"Suicide" Demons sarcastic voice draws our attention "Or better yet become a vampire, I can help you there"

"No thanks"

"In other news there is a party at the Grill" Damon announces leaning on the chairs back Lexi occupies "and all of Stefan's friends will be there"

Stefan shrugs "Yeah I don't want a birthday party"

"While it's not for you, it's a party party…no one is going to know it's your birthday" Damon informs him "Caroline's throwing it"

"Wait it's your birthday, Happy birthday" I say.

Stefan nods "Thanks and Damon stay away from Caroline"

"We're friends it's cool" Damon sighs at Stefan's unfazed expression "It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk, we need to blend" Damon states leaving with a smirk.

I stand as Lexi says "Let's go" Stefan rolls his eyes "Please"

"Right while I'm going to go see my own best friend" I announce "Nice to meet you"

Lexi smiles "Same"

Without another word I leave and drive to Kayla's house. Hopefully she spends her time of at home more often than not. Lush green grass sits in front of a cute blue ranch style house with white window shutters. Not long after knocking the door is opened by a short plump women with dark hair and dark eyes.

Kayla's mom smiles "While come here" I'm pulled into a warm hug that melts my heart by the women who become like a second mom.

"Was hoping to catch Kayla here" I say as we pull apart.

"In her room which is soon to be the guest room" She informs me while I step into a house decorated in tons of family photos and nick knacks "If you ever need a place to stay"

To my left I walk down a short hallway stopping at the second door and enter a ocean themed room. Where Kayla sits on a blue bed writing what could be one of her many poems.

"So there is this party happening at the grill tonight" I smile as Kayla turns her attention to me "Could be fun"

"Hmm" She bites her bottom lip "Okay I'm in"

Smiling I jump on the bed next to her. We fall into conversation and a ping of guilt sticks my heart. For the first time I'm keeping a secret from Kayla. Despite the guilt it is probably best to keep these new discoveries secret. Kayla will be going to college soon and doesn't need to worry about anything else.

"Ran into someone interesting today that is also moving back into town" Kayla teases me.

"Who?"

"Austin Foster" Kayla's lips bloom into a full smile while I sigh "Come on he is single too maybe there is still a spark plus he has a good job and seems to have grown up"

Austin Foster is my ex-boyfriend who I dated for two years. I'm not sure why but we always fought about something or nothing. At least our relationship ended on mutual grounds right before his family moved after senior year.

"Swear Kayla you try any match making and I will be out for blood" My words cause Kayla to chuckle "I mean it though still trying to get my own life together before I think of boys"

Kayla drops it and together we get in my car music blaring as we head to the grill. It seems the whole town has arrived, Kayla and I stop at the bar. Grabbing drinks than melting into the crowd and finding our own table. Engaging Bonnie, Matt and others into conversations. Matt shows no worry about his sister he believes left town adds to my guilt.

"Hey look there is Austin" Kayla points straight ahead once we are alone.

My eyes land on tall, alethic, blonde and soft blue eyed Austin "Still looks the same but taller" I comment earning a slap on the shoulder.

"You stay here" Before I can protest Kayla is off heading for Austin.

I watch in horror as she engages in conversation their heads turning in my direction. Getting up I weave through people eyes mostly looking over my shoulder. I run into a hard muscular chest spilling my drinks last drops.

"Looking for me?" Damon's voice stops my apology.

"Nope and not talking to you" I snap.

He chuckles "You just did"

I sigh and meet his gaze "what did you do to Jeremy?'

"What Elena asked took away his grief"

"Why?"

Damon rolls his eyes "Let us switch topics. How about you being a Grim, an interesting little detail you never shared"

"Just like you never shared being a cold hearted Vampire and I just funded out recently about my thing" Past Damon's left shoulder I spot a flicker freezing my feet as I stare unable to look away.

"See something?" Damon's voice draws my attention, I turn to leave "A Grim told me once how to block ghost" Curiosity sparked I face him again "Of Couse he was drunk so not sure how reliably the information is but apparently once your strong enough there is a curse you can put on yourself that does it"

"And you know the curse"

Damon shrugs "Not exactly but I'm sure we could find it all you have to do strength your power by practicing cursing people or just one person, a vampire would most likely be best"

"You volunteering?"

"Nope but bet my brother would"

"Ahh I see you want me to kill your own brother?"

Damon lets out a chuckle "Please Vicki was a baby vampire aka easy target" he takes a sip of his drink "Going to take a lot more to kill older vampires plus you could learn control that way you don't kill vampires unless you want to…think about it"

Damon leaves me standing there completely confused if his words are even remotely true. On top of why he would be willing to help me. Sure we had built a friendship but considering last night I doubt it means anything. In the end I blow his words off and spotting Elena chatting with Stefan make my way towards them.

"Hey Birthday boy having a good time?" I ask.

"It got better" Stefan answers with a smile.

Bothe him and Elena beam holding pool sticks "Let me guess one hot make out session" They both laugh.

Stefan's attention is captured by something I follow his gaze to see Caroline's mom followed by two other cops march towards Damon and Lexi. Stefan, Elena and I watch confused as Caroline's mom stops in front of Lexi who bends over and is grabbed by the other two cops.

"Oh my god" Stefan says as they drag Lexi outside, quickly we follow pushing our way through people as they step out the door.

Stepping outside we spot them a good distances away and Lexi ready to attack Caroline's mom. I freeze in shock as Damon shoves wood with a pointed end into Lexi's chest. Stefan covers Elena's mouth and pulls us against the wall. My heart aches as Damon coldly twist the wood causing Lexi to collapse unmoving to the ground, _he killed her_. Where do you draw the line of what family gets away with?

I barely remember leaving Elena to deal with a ragging Stefan while finding Kayla inside. Dropping her off before arriving at the hotel and crashing on the rooms stiff bed. My dreams are a fussy mess of the same black women from the salon repeating her same warning. Then the pale blonde girl running in darkened woods her doe eyes full of fear, my tolerance of ghost is draining fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews welcomed and still looking for a Beta Reader.<strong>


End file.
